Supernatural Girls In A New Place
by renea-lilith
Summary: Four girls from America move to Japan for a year to learn about it's culture for a report they wanted. How will they deal with this change? Chapter 2 is the remix of Chapter 1 ... leave a comment plz.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first story; do not hate me for it yet. I kind of had this on going idea in my head and I wanted to put it in one of my notebooks, but I thought, 'a waste of time and paper,' so here I am. I'm also sorry if it's short but, like I said before, this is my first one. Please tell me if it's good or not, I would like it vary much.

"Come on! We're late!"

"Monica wait, I'm coming ok?"

"You better hurry before Monica changes her mind."

"Maria? Monica said that we won't forget her even if she wanted too."

Des rushed out of her bedroom into the living room where her friends Maria, Monica, and Jessica were waiting for her. Monica was eagerly waiting for her friend to get out of bed and into her school uniform, "what was taking you so long," she asked. Des slowly looked up at her as she tried to fix her knee length skirt, "the stupid bow on the shirt and my skirt was wrinkled." Maria and Jessica looked at each other as they turned their backs heading towards the door, "hurry up then," they chimed.

* * *

A few minutes before they were at the school they talked a bit for some time about the school. "So what year is this considered over here," asked Jessica first. Maria, Monica and Des looked at each other in embarrassment. "Well," began Maria, Jessica's older sister, "you would be considered a 9th grader of course." Jessica shook her head in disagreement, "but the years here differ than that of America." Monica and Des nodded their heads in agreement as Maria continued. "Of course we know that, you know that, but they don't know that!" Jessica looked at her, "what do you mean by 'they don't know that' sister?" All three girls started giving a nervous laugh.

They told Jessica that they begged the school board to make Jessica a 10th grader by Japanese standards so that she could be with her sister and friends.

"How could you?"

"We did it for you!"

"But you could have left me in middle school again."

"We didn't want too!"

They reached the high school just as a short limo pulled up in the front. "Wow, how dumb is that," asked Des as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance. Monica gave a sly smile as she walked by her friend, "but what if holds cute boys that could be your type?" Des looked annoyed as she looked back to see, in fact, three boys with super long hair pulled back into a single ponytail with sunglasses on. Maria and Jessica were walking behind Monica and Jessica as the foursome entered their new school and walked into to main office.

* * *

"Good morning sensei," said Des and Monica entering the principal's office then the sisters, "good morning!" The principal looked up from his book and smiled with content, "well, well, well, the four girls from America that were willing to risk their necks for an assignment." The four smiled with happiness although they were slightly embarrassed about what they heard. "Sensei, could I just say how we wanted to come," asked Monica then finished off by Des, "and have a wonderful time as transfer students?" The principal rested his arms on his desk and he continued to smile, "well you four have guts, we admire guts. Such as, that you would come from America to Japan-just to understand how another country feels, respects, and admire schoolwork." The four didn't know what to say so they continued to be silent.

"Now," he said getting up from his chair to get a file from his file holder, "Jessica?" "Yes?" "You will go to class 10-A, got it," he asked handing her a blueprint of the school and her schedule. "Yes sensei," she said taking it and walking outside the door. "As for you three," he said looking back in the folder, "you will go to 10-C." "We understand sensei," they said at the same time waiting for the blueprints of the school. "Now that you are here, you have to understand that this is for school and school alone right," asked the principal before they went out of the office. They nodded their heads, "yes sensei, we understand."

They walked out to see Jessica waiting for them, "10-C right?" Maria nodded her head, "yep, that's right." Jessica smiled then turned to the stairs, "both of our classes are in the same hall so let's walk together." They reached Jessica's classroom first, "this is it Jessica, you ready," asked Des as she reached for the door. Jessica nodded her head as Maria and Monica patted her shoulders as Des walked inside.


	2. The new and improved version

Gomen, gomen! I was reading over my reviews yesterday then I looked at the first chapter of this story and I thought it sucked. I repeat … SUCKED!!!!! But now that I have some more better stories, like three others, I thought I could re-do this chapter (well the first chapter) but keep up the old version. It shows how much I've changed since I first started this thing.

**Mental Note: I changed the names and re-did a lot of things.**

Thank you again for taking a look at this.

* * *

"Come on! We're late," a girl yelled towards a closed door.

"Taka wait," a voice came out from behind the door, "I'm coming ok!?"

Two other girls stood next to an opened door giggling a bit as Taka rubbed her head a bit.

"You better hurry before Taka changes her mind," said the girl with the short hair with straight ends leaning on the door.

"Leiko! Taka said that we won't forget anyone even if we wanted to do so," the other girl with the short curly ends said looking at her.

Aiko rushed out of her bedroom and into the living room where her friends Leiko, Taka and Rui were waiting for her.

Taka was eagerly waiting for her friend to get out of bed and into her school uniform. It was their first day of school and they were waiting for Aiko to get up.

"What was taking you so long Aiko," Taka asked pointing to the wall clock.

Aiko slowly looked up at Taka as she tried to fix her knee length skirt, "the stupid bow on the shirt, that's why it took me so long."

Leiko and Rui looked at each other as they turned their backs heading towards the door, "hurry up then."

* * *

A few minutes before they were at their new school they talked a bit for some time.

"So what year is this considered over here for me?"

Rui was always ever so eager to do things before she even knew what they were.

Leiko, Taka and Aiko looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Well," began Leiko, Rui's older sister, "you would be considered a 9th grader of course."

Rui shook her head in disagreement, "but the years here differ than that of America."

Taka and Aiko nodded their heads in agreement as Leiko continued.

"Of course we know that, you know that, but they don't know that!"

Rui looked at her, "what do you mean by 'they don't know that'?"

The three began to do a nervous giggle while rubbing their heads and shuffling around a bit as they continued to walk.

They then told her that the girls begged the school board to make Rui a 10th grader by Japanese standards so that she could be with her sister. They also explained how they said that she had issues if Rui's sister wasn't around.

"How could you?"

Rui yelled at the threesome as they continued to walk towards the school grounds.

Leiko held her head a way so that both Taka and Aiko didn't recognize while she yelled back at Rui.

"We did it for you!"

"But you could have left me in middle school again."

"We didn't want too!"

Aiko and Taka waved their hands by their faces as they looked at each other while the two continued to fight.

* * *

After a while the four girls reached the high school just as a short limo pulled up in the front.

"Wow, how dumb is that," asked Aiko as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance.

Taka gave a sly smile as she walked by her friend elbowing her in the side.

"But what if holds cute boys that could be your type?"

Aiko gave an annoyed look right at Taka as the two turned back to see, in fact, three boys with super long hair pulled back into a single ponytail with sunglasses on.

Both Leiko and Rui were walking behind Aiko and Taka as the foursome entered their new school and walked into to main office while the head master waited for them in his office.

"Good morning sensei," both Rui and Taka said entering the principal's office then Aiko and Leiko, "good morning!"

The principal looked up from his book and smiled with content as he spoke.

"Well, well, well, the four girls from America that are willing to risk their necks for an assignment."

The four smiled with happiness although they were slightly embarrassed about what they heard.

"Sensei, could I just say how we wanted to come here for many reasons," asked Taka then finished off by Aiko, "and have a wonderful time as transfer students above all?"

The principal rested his arms on his desk and he continued to smile, "well you four have guts, we admire guts. Such as, that you would come from America to Japan-just to understand how another country feels, respects, and admire schoolwork."

The four didn't know what to say so they continued to be silent as they looked at each other then back at him.

"Now," he said getting up from his chair to get a file from his file holder, "Rui?"

"Yes," she said in a calm quiet tone of voice.

"You will go to class 10-A, got it," he asked handing her a blueprint of the school and her schedule.

"Yes sensei," she said taking it and walking outside the door.

"As for you three," he said looking back in the folder, "you will go to 10-C."

"We understand sensei," they said in unison waiting for the blueprints of the school.

"Now that you are here, you have to understand that this is for school and school alone right," asked the principal before they went out of the office.

They nodded their heads, "yes sensei, we understand."

The principal walked up to them as he handed them their paperwork, "oh and call me Fujiyama-sensei."

They bowed their heads, turned out towards the door, and left the room.

Taka walked out first to see Rui waiting for them.

"10-C right," she asked to the three.

Leiko nodded her head, "yep, that's right."

Rui smiled then turned to the stairs, "both of our classes are in the same hall so let's walk together."

* * *

The foursome reached Rui's classroom first as Leiko took her sister's shoulders, Taka standing next to Aiko as she stood in front of the door to Rui's new classroom.

"This is it Rui …" Aiko said smiling right at her, "… are you ready?"

Rui nodded her head as both Taka and Leiko patted her back as she walked up next to Aiko. With one last short breath Rui nodded her head and put on a smile as Aiko knocked on the door and slid the door back.

* * *

Aiko - beloved

Leiko - arrogant

Rui - affectionate

Taka – honored

Sumi - elegant/refined

Shina - virtuous/wealthy

Sachi – blessed/lucky

Suke – mediate/come between

Fuji – light purple

Yama – mountain

* * *


	3. Amethyst's Heart

After School …

Aiko had her book bag behind her head, looking straight ahead, and wandering off into space. She was alone as well. It was late in the evening and she was walking towards the city all by herself.

"I can stand on my own two feet," she said to herself as little kids laughed and ran past her, "I can stand on my own two feet."

She got in front of a small jewelry shop and looked inside the window.

"Kawaii!"

Aiko saw a small Fuji laced tie-on necklace with a small silver heart shaped pendant with small amethyst gems embedded into it.

"It'll look good on you."

She stood up and turned her head around to see one of the guys from earlier standing in front of her with a sweet smile to his face.

Aiko moved her arms by her side and stared back at him, "who are you again?"

"Seiya … what's your name?"

"Aiko."

He held out a hand to her, "nice to meet you. What's your real name?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked back at the necklace and saw three other necklaces that resembled the one she liked but in different colors.

Seiya looked at the necklaces and walked towards her, "do you want them?"

Aiko turned on her heel and walked off without saying a word. She wasn't even five feet away when her cell phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and opened it up since it was a Black Razor.

"You're not allowed to bring those to school you know," Seiya said putting his sunglasses back on.

As Aiko read the screen a dark shadow fell over her face.

Seiya looked at her hand that was holding her bag and saw how tight her grip was … she had tanned skin so her knuckles were beginning to turn white. He looked back up towards her head and saw she was rubbing her face with her sleeve.

"Are you ok?"

She turned to her right and ran off towards the park. Seiya watched as she did then turned back to the window and saw he four necklaces.

He smiled just a bit as a blonde haired girl walked up from behind him with a sly smirk to her face.

"Are you in love? You might as well get them from her since you don't know which one she likes …" she said as he turned his head towards her, "… or do you?"

Seiya turned and walked inside, "do you want something dumpling?"

She waved her hand and walked off, "no. Just wanted to see what you were up too. See you later Seiya."

He sighed then went in. Inside was deserted and dark.

"What kind of place is this?"

* * *

Back where Aiko was …

She stared at the river as her shadow still lurked over her eyes. A single small tear ran down her cheek as she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"I …" she began to say in a broken voice then clearly as the words came out into a full voice, "… can stand … on my own … two feet. Yama-kun!"

A gust of wind blew from her right side. It carried her hip length brunette hair up-some behind her and some in front of her face. Her uniform rippling in the breeze and as her hair concealed her tears flowing from her closed eyes.

"Yama-kun … Yama-kun … Yama-kun … Yama-kun!"

The wind died off suddenly and Aiko held her face with her left hand and her right over her chest.

"Look out!"

Aiko looked up and saw something come right for her. She closed her eyes and felt something … or someone … holding onto her.

"Aiko run!"

She opened her eyes and saw a small white box with a lacy black ribbon tied into a bow holding it together in her lap. Aiko looked up and saw Seiya holding her in his arms-bridal style. She focused her eyes and saw a small mark on his forehead as he let her go and turned back to the thing that was attacking them.

"Aiko run I said!"

Aiko held the box close to her body and slowly stood up, "why-why did you save me? I don't even know you!"

"I know you don't, but I was told that I need to show you how to 'stand on your own two feet' as you say."

Aiko's eyes widened a bit as she started at Seiya as the transformation took place.

"A shooting star in the darkness will always outshine with its everlasting light … Sailor Star Fighter!"

Aiko blinked and looked down at the box, her knees buckled just in time as some kind of black object almost hit her in the head. She held the box close to her chest and looked up to see Fighter trying to fight it off.

"Open the box and use your strength!"

Aiko slowly untied the bow and opened the box. Her eyes were fixed upon the necklace that caught her eye from before.

She picked it up and held it to her chin, "use … my strength?"

Fighter picked her up again to doge an attack aimed right at her.

"Whatever comes to your mind first, call it out!"

Once they landed on the ground safely Fighter took the necklace and tied it on around her neck. Fighter smiled at her again and whispered, "perfect fit."

Aiko softened her face and touched the dangling pendant.

"Amethyst Heart of Sumi … Power Up!"

* * *

Garnet - dark red

Alexandrite - Fuji

Created opal – shimmering white

Ruby – pale red

* * *


	4. Ruby Star of Suke

Taka walked with a smile to her face as her shoulder length layered hair bounced in the breeze as she went down the sidewalk.

She hummed a song she memorized at the anime club she joined earlier at lunch; her happiness was very notable by the pitch and song she chose to sing.

"I wonder if Aiko cooked anything yet," she asked herself as she turned a corner and wandered past the same shop that Aiko went by some 30 minutes earlier.

She hummed some more then felt dizzy all of a sudden. She stopped and held her head with her free right hand.

"What's going on?"

After two seconds the dizzy spell wore itself off as she looked up then all around her until she noticed the shop.

She went back and looked inside the window as she spotted a necklace that invited her in.

"Hello?"

"May I help you," a male sounding voice said coming into the open.

Taka looked at this cool guy then quickly snapped back, "ano … how much is that necklace in the window?"

"Which one," he said with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"The red one with the star shaped pendant, how much?"

"My Ruby's Star necklace? The special is buy Ruby's Star and get Opal's Eternity half off. Did you still want it?"

Taka looked back at the window, "Opal's Eternity … what's that?"

He walked over to the window and picked up two necklaces.

Ruby's Star was an ichigo red (strawberry red) laced tie-on necklace with a small silver shaped star shaped pendant with small ruby gems embedded into it.

Opal's Eternity was a cream white thin neckband that tied on and had a small silver shaped dragon pendant with small created opal gems embedded into it as the eye and then going all along the curling creature's back until it stopped at the tip of the tail.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

He held out Ruby's Star towards Taka, "you can have it for a small price if you promise to give it to someone you can trust with all your heart."

Taka held Ruby's Star then took Opal's Eternity in her other hand and she looked up at him with a smile, "you bet!"

He bowed his head a bit then walked over towards the counter as he took down a small black box with lacy white ribbon and put the two necklaces in it.

* * *

After she paid for the two items she walked out and began to sing again.

"This is so cool! I wonder if Aiko will like it, she's been feeling kind of down lately, so this might lift her spirits up!"

Taka got to the house the foursome lived in and noticed that Aiko just now went inside.

"What happened? Aiko doesn't want to do anything lately so why is she just now getting here?"

Taka went up to the room and turned the doorknob, "Aiko! I'm home!"

Aiko's head poked out of the kitchen, "oh hey! Listen I have no idea what to make so I'm just cooking up the leftovers we have into one big meal is that ok?"

Taka walked into the house fully and went over to her room, "that's fine."

When she looked back at her, Aiko smiled and went over to the fridge and got out several bowls of food re-cooking everything.

* * *

Taka went in the room, closed the door, and fell onto her bed. She opened her eyes and sighed as she sat up and looked through her book bag for the small box.

She found it and walked out of the room, "hey Aiko?"

"What is it Taka," Aiko asked looking at the stovetop.

"I got you a gift while I was window shopping on the way home. It's called Opal's Eternity … did you want it?"

Aiko stopped dead in her movement, had wide eyes, and a barley parted open lips. Taka leaned a little to her left and saw that Aiko's face expression was that of a shocked reaction to some painful memory.

"Oh … Aiko … gomen."

Aiko finally blinked and put a couple of bowls in the sink, "created opal?"

Taka gripped the closed box tighter as she answered, "with a dragon pendant embedded in it."

Aiko closed her eyes and stood still.

Taka turned a little towards the left, "it'll be in my room if you ever want it. It'll look good on you if you wear it with that 'sweet innocence' outfit that you have."

She turned and went back into her room as she left the box on her nightstand and untied the bow. Taka took the Ruby's Star out and tied it around her neck then re-tied the ribbon back on the box and walked out of the room.

"Aiko …" Taka tried to say as Aiko held up her hand and continued to move about in the kitchen all by herself.

"You know you can talk to me if you want too about Yama-san. I just want to see you hurt … but then again …" she said as she stared at her friend wipe away a tear with the back of her hand and continue to cook, "… you can talk to me if you want to ease yourself."

Aiko looked up with a fake smile and closed eyes, "you know I will if I want too you're my best friend!"

Taka also mustered up a fake smile, "yeah … best friends."

Aiko held up two fingers making a 'v' by her face somewhat covering her eyes, "b.f.f.l!"

* * *


	5. Mizuro & Sakaguro

Shina's Garnet & Sachi's Alexandrine is soon to come! Read this one before I continue ... a new heart is found.

* * *

Three days later and it was the weekend. 

Aiko was stomach flat on her bed, feet behind one another in the air with pale pink fuzzy slippers, arms propping up her head and staring out the window.

She gave a loud dreadful sigh as she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "there's nothing to do."

She got and walked over towards the living room sighing again at the dark and empty house.

"Taka-chan's out on an assignment with the anime club she joined," she said then walked over towards the kitchen, "while Leiko and Rui are out with the band on a school trip."

She closed the door to the fridge and walked back over to the couch with a bag full of chocolates she made the day before, "while I'm still here because I thought it would be enjoyable not being in a club while we were here … guess not!"

Aiko rubbed her left shoulder and felt the little bit of chain from her necklace then remembered, "but I'm not alone right now am I?"

She looked down and saw her heart shaped pendant hanging on a Fuji-colored thin neck band, "it changes upon my mood or what I feel like wearing before I even know it huh," she then said holding it in her palm.

Aiko looked up at the wall then behind her toward the hallway knowing that their rooms were that way.

"Ok … I've decided!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Aiko was walking down the street in her comfortable clothes of a black short sleeved shirt, medium blue-blue jeans, ankle black boots, and her dark pink jacket.

She passed by several shops until she walked past the one where her necklace came from and Taka went to the other day as well.

Aiko looked up at the sign that said _Starlight_.

"Hey!"

Aiko looked down towards the door and saw a young looking guy staring right at her, "so you're the one Kou-san likes."

Aiko got a bit mad, "what do you mean by that?"

He pointed towards her necklace, "Amethyst's Heart … he bought it and said that it was for the cute new girl at school."

She blushed a little as he walked over towards her and smiled at her, "then again you are very pretty."

Aiko turned her head a little towards her right with closed eyes, "and what do you know about me … I don't date high school boys."

He placed his hand under her chin as he made her look at him again as he smiled.

"Do you like younger boys then?"

Aiko put a hand on his chest as she made him back away, "I like older guys. I have since I started dating one in particular."

"What's your name may I ask," he said holding her hand now.

"Aiko … Hisei, Aiko. Do you remember another girl that could have possibly come in the other day buying two necklaces?"

The guy looked at her with a serious look, "why do you ask?"

Aiko took a step back and reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace.

"Opal the Dragon of Eternity … what did you want to do with it?"

Aiko looked into his eyes, "Taka-chan wanted me to have it but since I already have Amethyst's Heart there's no reason for me to have two."

He held out his hand for it as another person came out, "hey this box that says 'for store only' … what do I do with it?"

The guy standing in front of Aiko held up his hand to her and walked over to the other guy. Aiko couldn't help but look and saw an older looking guy … someone she knew, turned on her heel, and darted off towards the school.

"Hey Sakaguro," said the guy holding onto the door frame while watching Aiko run off.

"What do you want now Mizuro," Sakaguro asked rubbing his shaggy brunette hair away from his honey yellow-green eyes.

He pointed at Aiko that was off in the distance by now, "who was that girl?"

Sakaguro turned his head around a bit, "Hisei-san … she has the Heart of Amethyst. Why do you ask?"

Mizuro cocked his head a little, "she looked like somebody I knew, but she has a different name, so it can't be the same girl."

Sakaguro looked at him then back at the street.

_

* * *

Back where Aiko was …_

She sighed again as she held her chest with a bit of sharp pain while gasping for a bit of air.

"Baka Aiko! Don't run like that!"

"Don't run like what," somebody said behind her.

Aiko turned around and saw Seiya.

"Oh … run away from … eh, never mind."

He pulled his sunglasses down a bit, "are you alone?"

Aiko held her fist tight while she put the necklace back in her pocket, "kind of … I didn't join a club like the other girls. Why do you care?"

He pushed them back up, "not much. Did you want company?"

Aiko blinked once then made a straight face, "seriously? You want me to accompany you?"

He laughed a bit, "more like the other way around," he said then put a hand on her shoulder, "want too?"

Aiko looked at his hand, shrugged, then looked up at him while she answered, "doesn't matter."

He let her shoulder go then held out his arm as if he were escorting her to the dance-or ball.

She looked at his arm, closed her eyes, and walked ahead of him.

"To the park first … or somewhere more romantic than that," he asked with a sly smile to his face.

Aiko stopped and grabbed his shirt collar, "if you think this is a date then you're out of your mind!"

He held up a hand to his face, "you're cute when you're mad. Did you know that?"

There was fire in her eyes as she punched him in the stomach and walked off.

* * *

Mizu – water

Hi – fire

Sei – star

Guro – black

Saka – slope/hill

Ro - son

* * *


	6. Aiko's Past Love

Leiko and Rui were walking together with a smile to their faces.

"Our division placed third," Rui said holding up a colored ribbon.

"While our school won first place," Leiko said holding up another ribbon.

They heard something in the distance.

"What was that," Leiko asked.

"Let's go find out," Rui said running ahead.

Once they got to the spot of the sound, they made out that it was a song.

"How pretty," Leiko said listening carefully.

Rui peeked around a corner and saw two figures, one of which looked like they were singing.

_Ai yori fukai omoi nanatsu no umi de umareta  
"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni ookikute mo watashi wa akiramenai  
Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai  
Daijoubu. Machigatte nai.  
Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono _

_Just Moment in Love _

_Bless! Starry... tonight! _

_Bless! Starting... tonight!_

_Checkmate!_

Rui saw a bright light then the one that was singing used some kind of whip while catching something very, very small.

"Recovery complete, I've captured another gem today."

Leiko peered over Rui's shoulder and saw the two figures.

The one wearing the black patted the other wearing the purple, "great. Now let's get going before we're caught."

The purple one nodded their head and used the same whip to make both of them disappear.

Rui walked out into the clearing and saw the cracked and damaged stone return back to normal.

"What's going on here," she said staring off into space as a cloud passed by and covered her in darkness.

* * *

Aiko held her head so that she could look at the sidewalk and in front of her as her funky mood still lingered from earlier that day.

"_What do I do with it?"_

She sighed again as she moved her head up while not moving another inch, "why here?"

"What's that mean," said a voice.

Aiko turned around and saw Mizuro standing there with one hand in his pants' pocket and the other lingering by his side, while at the same time his over-sized cream colored button-up shirt covered up the top part of his faded and worn out dark blue jean pants with black shoes.

Aiko narrowed her eyes as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hisei huh … Aiko you're so predicable," he said shaking his head a little with a sly smile as his short brunette bangs moved as he did.

"Why is that," she asked as she turned her back to him, "Mizuro?"

His smiled changed, "how'd you know that?"

She lowered her eyes while not moving her head, "yesterday … Taka-chan went back to the store and said that another guy was there …"

Mizuro stared at her now not saying a single thing.

A dark shadow fell over Aiko's face as she continued to say in a calm voice.

"… a guy she claimed she's seen before but couldn't really re-call. Today was everyone's day out but mine, so I decided to go out and see what kind of things I could do all alone. I went into her room and brought Taka-chan's gift to me with me just in case I walked back to the store."

Mizuro took a step closer to Aiko, "why'd you run off after seeing me Aiko?"

She balled up her fists as she answered, "Taka-chan has seen your picture before but she forgets after a while … why'd you come here?"

Mizuro's eyes became a light pink as he blinked a couple of times before answering her question.

"I wanted to try to make things right Aiko … you said yourself that you believe in second chances."

The shadow disappeared as she turned around and made Mizuro take a step back as she yelled at him.

"There's no way that could ever happen! Besides, you've already gotten your second chance a long time ago … I don't want to see you again!"

She turned on her heel and started to walk off as he made his face calm again, "how's that to happen if you walk in front of the shop everyday?"

Aiko stopped as her eyes widened with surprise as she realized that part just now as well.

"_How can I pull that off?"_

"Watch out, Aiko!"

Aiko snapped out of her funk and saw something out of the corner of her eye, turned her head a bit, and pushed herself back avoiding whatever it was that was coming at her.

Aiko landed as Mizuro ran by her side and held her close, "dijoubou Aiko!?"

Aiko looked up into his green and brown mixed eyes as she nodded her head then looked back at where she was standing.

A figure suddenly appeared and turned their head around, "Aiko? Did it hurt you?"

Aiko shook her head no then opened her eyes as more objects went right for the person.

"Ah! Fighter, look out!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Heh, interesting no?

Well please send a review saying if it is ...

...or if there's anything I should add on in the next chapter.

Until next time!

* * *


	7. Power of Five Pt I

Fighter looked up and saw some kind of vine come then jumped out of the way.

Aiko's eyes widened a bit as they got a bit small, held onto Mizuro's arms a bit tighter and jumped up avoiding it altogether.

"What the- …" Aiko heard Mizuro say in her ear.

"Aiko!"

She looked down just as another vine was about to close in on them. She quickly reached into her pocket, took the necklace, and tied it on Mizuro's neck then pushed him away from her.

Muzuro's eyes became small as he watched Aiko moved herself among the vines and not get hurt.

Fighter took hold of her hand and forced her towards Mizuro as he caught her as the both of them landed ten feet away … and on their feet.

Aiko's face was buried into his shirt as they held onto each other until Fighter yelled out and made Aiko turn her head around a bit.

"Mizuro …" she began as their eyes met, "… can you help me since you're wearing that now?"

Mizuro followed her finger at the new necklace around his neck.

"What am I suppose to do with it," he asked.

She turned on her heel and made a 'v' with her right hand.

"Follow my lead if you can. Amethyst Heart of Sumi … Power Up!"

A purple glow went from her pendant to everywhere else as it formed and made her tight fitting outfit.

Mizuro blushed a little bit as he blinked three times as he held onto the dragon then saw Sumi turn around and smile.

"O- … Opal Dragon of Ryo … Power Up!"

Taka, Leiko, and Rui were walking down the street together looking at their wallets and counting the money they had inside.

Taka: I'm broke.

Rui: Me two.

Leiko: We all are … Aiko's the one that buys the food.

Taka & Rui: And cooks it.

Leiko: So now what?

Rui: I don't know … Taka?

Taka: You hear that?

Leiko & Rui: Hear what?

They stopped moving and listened carefully as they heard a loud bang coming from a nearby alley.

The sisters nodded their heads as Taka ran ahead of them, "follow my lead!"

The threesome ran all the way towards an on-going battle where three people were fighting this oversized vine thing coming out of the ground.

All three girls: Woah!

Fighter: Star … Serious … Laser!

Sumi: Blazing … Heart … Quake!

Both: Combination Attack!

Ryo: And what the hell am I suppose to do!?

* * *

I'm sorry for this one being the shortest chapter in this whole site but I really honest to ... er ...

... never mind ...

Demo I can't really make it interesting enough to my likeing.

It would really help if there was something I could go by and ...

... well ...

... it just would help the both of us out if I could get some advice to better myself at this.

Comming up with everything else is easy I just need a bit of a theme to go by to make each story better to my readers

of which include those of you reading this super short super sucky chapter.

Gomen!

I'm asking a bit much

Demo arigato for anyone and everyone whom helps out.

Each chapter has it's own meaning and everything else that I can't describe right now but still ...

... arigato mina-san for helping me out in this problem.

Again gomen!

And arigato!

Ok shutting up now!

* * *


	8. My Sorry not part of story

I am so, so, so, SO sorry for not even logging into this for like EVER because my internet got turned off and it took like a year to turn it back on but now it's slower because of the stupid dial-up … but hey anything's better than nothing right? Anyways thank you so much for reading my fan listings and I hope you will continue to do so in the future. If there's stories that you wanted to read and you can't find them then maybe because I either re-did them or just took them off. I don't like clutter … probably it's just my obsessive-compulsive behavior speaking. Heh, well anyways if there's anything I can do for you then please let me know so I can help you out.


End file.
